E por favor, não vá embora
by Kuny
Summary: Ela sempre soube que iria perdê-lo. Oneshot


**[Março] E por favor, não vá embora **  
**Título:** E por favor, não vá embora  
**Autor:** Kuny  
**Gênero:** Hurt / Comfort / Friendship  
**Classificação:** Livre  
**Shipper:** Yuuki e Zero  
**Universo:** Vampire Knight  
**Sinopse:** Ela sempre soube que iria perdê-lo.  
**Spoilers:** Capítulo 46 do mangá, e fim de Guilty.

**N.A:** Momoyama-san, citada na fic, é uma personagem que aparece num extra do mangá. Só uma senhora que é babá/empregada/governanta/qualquercoisaassim, contratada pelo diretor.

* * *

_"Se lembra quando a gente_  
_Chegou um dia a acreditar_  
_Que tudo era pra sempre_  
_Sem saber_  
_Que o pra sempre_  
_Sempre acaba"_

**E por favor, não vá embora**

Quem não aprecia a vida não merece viver.

Mas aquela já não era mais a vida _dele._ Era o sangue de Yuuki correndo em suas veias – era a vida _dela._

Era ela quem o fazia viver, embora estivesse fadada a perdê-lo.

_**"Vocês dois terão o tempo que quiserem para dizer adeus"**_

...Yuuki sempre soube disso. Foram três vezes, agora. Três quase-despedidas em quatro anos. E uma única certeza, em todas elas.

*

Tinha onze anos.

Ela mal despertara de seu pesadelo habitual, e vieram as batidas na porta, apressadas. Era o diretor, provavelmente. Yuuki olhou para o relógio. Quase meia-noite.

Ao abrir a porta, um sopro de neve esbofeteou-lhe, como se quissesse despertá-la direito, prepará-la. Não precisou – não dera tempo -, e a visão foi mais que suficiente para sacudí-la.

Um garoto, manchado de sangue. E em algum lugar, a voz do diretor ecoava.

"Yuuki! Desculpe por chegar tarde..."

Ela tremeu. _Culpa do frio_, disse para si mesma; _está muito gelado._

"...Este é Zero Kiryuu. Seus pais foram assassinados por vampiros maus. De agora em diante, eu vou cuidar dele."

Levou algum tempo até saber exatamente o que fazer. O garoto parecia tão quebradiço, tão frágil, que ela chegou a ter receio de machucá-lo, se o tocasse. Mas o fez, quando não viu outra opção. Tocou-o, e assustou-se com a temperatura do menino; ele estava tão frio e pálido que Yuuki chegou a pensar que ele poderia ser um boneco de neve.

Vermelho.

Ele não se movia. Congelado, e não estava ali. A preocupação engasgou-se em algum lugar pelo corredor da garganta dela. Um arrepio arrebatou-a.

Yuuki teve medo.

Não do garoto, mas de seus olhos. Ela teve medo da imagem que estava cravada neles.

Não demorou muito para descobrir o que seria. Mais exatamente, ouvir –_ os gritos._

Ela correu até o quarto ao lado, agitada, e encontrou Zero gritando, mergulhado em meio à escuridão do quarto e de seu pesadelo. Havia algo de metálico em sua voz. Muito sólido, cortante, lâmina; e machucava – desespero.

Ela tomou-lhe a mão, e sussurrava a ele que_ estava tudo bem,_ como se rezasse. De alguma forma, doía a ela vê-lo sofrer daquele jeito.

_Faça parar_, ela pensou. _Faça parar._

Ele suava. Inacreditavelmente muito gelado, a despeito dos cobertores que se esforçavam para aquecê-lo.

Yuuki não soltou sua mão uma vez sequer, durante a madrugada inteira.

Depois daquela noite, sucederam-se outras. O escuro sem lembranças dela pela assustadora realidade dos pesadelos de Zero. Para Yuuki, havia menos tempo para dormir, e, portanto, menos sonhos ruins, ao menos em quantidade. O que não significava que eles não estivessem à espreita; sempre estavam. Entretanto, ela já não se importava mais.

A vígilia custou-lhe duas pequenas marcas negras abaixo do olhos. Um preço irrisório, porque quando ela via a expressão suave nas linhas do rosto dele, sentia que valia a pena. E sem saber, ela sorria - _ela o protegeria._

Zero acordou surpreso quando, um dia, despertou tranquilamente. Yuuki estava ao seu lado, como sempre; mas os olhos eram perplexos, brilhavam. E antes que ele perguntasse algo, ela o fez primeiro:

"Você teve algum pesadelo hoje?"

Ainda deitado, Zero tentou se lembrar de alguma coisa; sabia apenas que tivera um sono calmo. Começou, porém, a achar que sim, tivera um pesadelo, porque sentiu algo molhado em seu rosto. Salgado._ Suor, _pensou. Talvez, talvez não se livrasse nunca dos pesadelos.

Foi quando Yuuki o abraçou. Ela estava sorrindo e chorando, e as lágrimas percorriam o seu rosto, calorosas.

_Ele podia ter sonhos novamente._

E ainda sem entender, sem se dar conta, ele também a abraçou.

Mais tarde, naquela mesma noite, quando ele já dormia, Yuuki entrou em seu quarto. Sentou-se ao lado de sua cama. Ela apoiou a cabeça nos braços, debruçados sobre o colchão, e observou o rosto tranqüilo de Zero. E sorriu. Um pouco cansada, mas o peito leve para respirar feliz.

Yuuki não teve mais pesadelos.

"Durma bem, Zero."

_Contudo, eles apenas esperavam._

Aquela paz durou por algum tempo, apesar dos ocasionais pesadelos de Zero, e das brigas entre eles. Ficara tudo bem; até que, poucas semanas depois, Momoyama-san mandou-a ao escritório do diretor, a fim de chamar a ele e Zero para o almoço. Os dedos de Yuuki estavam prestes à bater na porta, quando ouviu a voz _dele._

_"Não importa o que você diga, diretor... um dia eu irei atrás daquela mulher, e vou matá-la."_

Yuuki deixou a mão escorregar pela lateral de seu corpo.

À noite, em seu quarto e sozinha, ela chorou. Por um breve momento, ela pensou que havia conseguido.

Ela quis que ele visse naquela casa o lar que havia perdido. Ela quis que ele visse, neles, a família que havia lhe sido tirada.

Ela chorou. No fundo, sempre soube em que ele estivera pensando, o tempo todo.

Quando conseguiu controlar os soluços, dirigiu-se ao quarto de Zero; como se quissese garantir que ele ainda estava lá. Que ele ficaria.

Ele estava adormecido. Yuuki sentou-se, novamente, ao lado da cama. Fitou o rosto dele, até que suas pálpebras cobrissem por completo os olhos inchados.

_Você vai mesmo embora?_

A pergunta não feita no silêncio. Os olhos cerrados. A imagem de Zero, ainda em suas pálpebras.

Talvez ela já estivesse apegada demais a ele.

_"Não sei porque você faz isso por mim, mas..." _O sussurro tornou-se ainda mais baixo. _"Obrigado."_

Achou que ouvira sua voz. Mas os olhos dela estavam fechados, e ela já estava dormindo.

Talvez tivesse sido apenas um sonho.

*

Teria sangue. Bastava pouco mais de um minuto.

E a cada instante que passava, ele se ia mais um pouco. Bastava o tempo.

Ele encarou-a. Ela não deixou de pensar que o vermelho em seus olhos não era sede, mas culpa - queimando a garganta, a sanidade dele, fazendo os olhos _dela_ arderem também.

Diferente dele, Yuuki não cerrou os olhos. Porque sabia que, se o fizesse, deixaria um rastro salgado em seu rosto.

_"Yuuki",_ ele murmurou, perto de sua pele. A pressão da mão dele sobre seus ombros aumentou. _"Me desculpe."_

O sussurro dele era a respiração que batia contra seu pescoço. Expiração, inspiração; arfante, hesitante – dor pungente. Um leve tremor; os lábios contra sua pele.

Os dedos dele a puxaram para mais perto, com uma força que poderia deixar marcas em seu cabelo.

_Os dedos dele, emaranhados no cabelo dela._

_"Ei! Onde você estava? Você está atrasado, sabia?"_

_A mão dele sobre sua cabeça - geralmente, era assim que ele a cumprimentava, quando chegava para a patrulha. Quase sempre, pouco pontual. E ele lhe respondia, apenas:_

_"Idiota."_

_Nisso, Yuuki lhe dava um belo soco no estômago._

_Zero se surpreendeu quando, numa noite, ela não disse nada. E também mais tarde, quando a flagrou encarando suas costas, o olhar apertado. Dirigiu-se até ela, e deu-lhe um tapa leve na testa._

_"Boba. Você não precisa franzir as sobrancelhas desse jeito."_

_Mas ela pôde ler as palavras dele:_

_"Você não precisa se preocupar comigo."_

A mão dela fechou-se em suas costas, com também força. Como se pudesse impedí-lo de ir embora, de que decaísse até um Level E – _como se pudesse impedí-lo de morrer._

Ela fechou os olhos; uma pontada de dor. E jurou para si mesma que aquele gosto salgado era suor frio, e não uma lágrima. Porque ela tinha que ser forte, por ambos. Para apoiá-lo, para não deixá-lo cair.

_E por favor, não vá embora._

*

Tinha acordado, depois de dez anos. Os braços que fecharam-se ao seu redor, os lábios contra o seus, e as mãos que a afastavam, dizendo para Yuuki que ela poderia viver a eternidade – onde as coisas simplesmente não acabassem.

Onde Zero fora apenas seu sonho humano.

_E é assim que termina?_

De certa forma, ela já sabia - ela sempre soube que iria perdê-lo. Não era uma surpresa. Ela permaneceu impassível, os olhos fixos nas costas dele, Zero partindo.

Então, por que doía_ tanto_?

_"Na próxima vez em que eu encontrar você, eu irei matá-la, Yuuki..."_

E um algo no coração dela iluminou-se, ao encontrar uma resposta naquelas palavras. Quase a fez sorrir, e dóia. E talvez aquilo fosse_ fé._

Porque ela acreditava. Porque a vida dela era a dele, então, de alguma forma, _ele _era sua vida também. Porque aquela era a única maneira de fazê-lo ficar. _Viver._

Porque ela não diria adeus, apesar de tudo.

_"Se é assim, eu fugirei de você, Zero... então você terá uma razão para viver, enquanto ainda tiver inimigos para perseguir..."_

_E por favor, não morra._

...Ela não o deixaria ir.

_"Mas nada vai_  
_Conseguir mudar o que ficou"_

**Fim**

**

* * *

**

**N.A:** Na verdade, essa fic foi escrita bem antes até do espantalho. A fic espantalho seria, acho, um espelho dessa aqui. Uma visão do Zero, outra da Yuuki. E é a última vez que exploro o capítulo 46. haha

-"E por favor, não vá embora" nem é sobre o romance entre esses dois. Acho que é muito mais essa amizade que eles construíram nos quatro anos de convivência. E eu acho _bonito_ mesmo, sabe. Mesmo que a gente se decepcione com a atitude do Zero no final, não tira a beleza dessa amizade.

- E é isso aí. Reviews são bacanas, e eu sou cara de pau. (-q)haha

- Adendo: Trechos de Por Enquanto, do Legião Urbana. ;)


End file.
